Rockstar Games Wiki
Welcome to the Rockstar Games Wiki! This Wiki is about the successful British game publisher Rockstar Games. and . Click on something below to get started! Help us make this the biggest guide for the Rockstar Games company! (Before you start editing, please read our rules first.) Latest News= } |id=twitter |title=Rockstar Games Twitter |body= }} |-| Featured Article= Grand Theft Auto (also known as GTA) is a action-crime-sanbox video games series, published by Rockstar Games and developed by subsidiary companies. The first games were developed by Rockstar North (formerly DMA Design) and BMG Interactive (a subsidiary of BMG Records). [[Grand Theft Auto (series)|'Read more']] • [[:Category:Featured Articles|'Other featured articles']] Edgar Ross is a character in the Red Dead series who appears as a central character and the main antagonist of Red Dead Redemption. Edgar Ross is a federal agent, and a member of the Bureau of Investigation. He is the partner and the mentor of Archer Fordham. In 1911, he kidnaps John Marston's family, and orders him to hunt down his former brothers-in-arms: Bill Williamson, Javier Escuella, and Dutch van der Linde. Edgar Ross was voiced by Jim Bentley. [[Edgar Ross|'Read more']] • [[:Category:Featured Articles|'Other featured articles']] Grand Theft Auto IV (known also as GTA 4 '''or '''GTA IV) is a crime-sandbox game that was developed by Rockstar North, was published by Rockstar Games, and was released in April 2008 to the PlayStation 3 and the Xbox 360, and in December 2008 to the PC. GTA IV is the forth main game in the Grand Theft Auto, and the first game in the GTA IV Era series, and followes the story of Niko Bellic, an Eastren European immigrant who came to Liberty City, in order to find and kill the man who betrayed him ten years ago. [[Grand Theft Auto IV|'Read more']] • [[:Category:Featured Articles|'Other featured articles']] Rockstar Games is a British video game developer and publisher based in New York City, owned by Take-Two Interactive. The brand is mostly known for Grand Theft Auto, Max Payne, L.A. Noire, The Warriors, Bully, Manhunt, Midnight Club, Max Payne and Red Dead series and the use of open world, free roaming settings in their games. [[Rockstar Games|'Read more']] • [[:Category:Featured Articles|'Other featured articles']] Red Dead Redemption 'is an open world action-adventure western video game, developed by Rockstar San Diego and published by Rockstar Games. It was released for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 on May 18, 2010. It is a spiritual successor to 2004's Red Dead Revolver. [[Red Dead Redemption|'Read more]] • [[:Category:Featured Articles|'Other featured articles']] Agent (writen as AGEnT) is a video game currently in development by Rockstar North for the PlayStation 3. The game is set during the Cold War and will take players into "the world of counter-intelligence, espionage and political assassinations", according to a Rockstar press release. Rockstar has yet to reveal any details regarding the setting for the title other than the fact that it will be set in the late 1970s. [[Agent|'Read more']] • [[:Category:Featured Articles|'Other featured articles']] Manhunt is a contraversal series of stealth-action games, set in the same fictional world as Grand Theft Auto III era and Bully. The series primarily focuses on stealth and executing enemies whilst their backs are turned, however it also incorporates the use of firearms, usually later in the game, to create shootout situations making it half in the action genre. [[Manhunt (series)|'Read more']] • [[:Category:Featured Articles|'Other featured articles']] Manhunt 2 is a contraversal stealth-action game in the horror genre. The game was released in 2007 for Playstaion 2, Playstation Portable and Nintendo Wii in 2007 and for PC in 2009. Manhunt 2 is the sequel to 2003's Manhunt, marking the second game of the Manhunt series. [[Manhunt 2|'Read more']] • [[:Category:Featured Articles|'Other featured articles']] |-| Featured Video= Max Payne 3 Trailer #2 GTA V Teaser Trailer VjZ5tgjPVfU&feature=relmfu |-| Tasks= |-| Wiki News= __NOEDITSECTION__ es: Category:Browse